signs
by winteredspark
Summary: /Maybe, sometimes, studying was worth it - only for him./ Or the little things that you often overlook.


**_s_ i g n s**

**Just a quick little oneshot. My new obsession is currently Jade/Beck with a side of Henry/Maggie, so I'm also currently working on Omnipotent again (all you Unnatural History fans should check it out.) I hope you enjoy. **

**.^.**

Jade had several different types of frowns, Beck quickly figured out.

If her lips were curled down but loose with a frozen glint in her eyes that meant she was only irked by something - usually he got this look _at least_ ten-thousand times a day.

There were the times that her lips were in a thin line and her fingernails were usually digging into the knees of her jeans; that usually meant she was mildly amused by something but found the person annoying and so wished to dismiss them. He rarely got this one because, hello, he was her boyfriend and as much as she hated admitting it she "tolerated" his presence.

And then there were the frowns that dragged the corners of her lips down towards her chin, that made wrinkles leave weaving trails across her forehead, made her black chipped nails scrape against the flat end of the scizzors she usually carried around with her.

Beck had only gotten that frown on the few occasions he associated with Tori Vega.

"You know I love you," he would tell Jade, waving goodbye to Tori as he would lead his girlfriend to a secluded place in the parking lot by his car.

Jade would look at him with eyes burning and tongue tracing pattens on her taut lips.

"I know," she would say, her fingers digging into his palms, "but sometimes I want to lop both your heads off."

**.^.**

Beck liked to play with his belt loops.

Jade would watch - eyes playing a nonchalant charade - as he labored over a math problem, his tongue hanging out of his mouth to the right. Unconsciously the fingers of his free hand would creep towards his hip and he would tap his fingers against one of his belt loops as though typing in an invisible equation.

She would crawl behind him after one of his fights with his parents - because they always wanted him to become a NY lawyer, when all he wanted to do was _shoot for the stars_, damn it - and watch his eyes blaze with anger. His fingers would tremble, hesitate, and then sink into belt loops; those fingers would squeeze the life from inanimate belt loops as though they were the cause of all his tribulations.

And then she would smash her lips against his and tongues would snake together - and Jade never knew how their tongues never ended up knotted together - and his fingers would loop around her belt loops and pull her closer-_closer-closer_.

Jade was pretty sure all his belt loops were frayed to pieces by now.

**.^.**

Their first kiss was messy and awkward the way all first kisses are - because, _duh_, this isn't a fairy tale where all humans are subconsciously perfect snoggers.

But, Beck felt, as they kissed more and more, that Jade's kisses alternated. Yeah she was good at it - and had a tendency to act like an addict when she wanted him to kiss her - but sometimes she wasn't and those were interesting times.

If Jade was stewing over something her lips would be surprisingly tender; her head was never in the moment then and sometimes he had to slap her to get her to focus. Then, of course, she would slap him back - _"Aladdin, you don't hit a girl!" _- and a slapping war would commence.

If Jade was lusting then sometimes she would actually refuse to kiss him - and, _okay_, maybe he whined about that a few times - because she didn't want to lose control of herself. Even after they had sex for the first time she was still timid in a few kisses and it always reminded Beck that Jade West _wasn't invincible_.

And then, if Jade was content, she would smash her lips to his, kiss him until he was dizzy, and then bite his lower lip.

"_Jade_," Beck would groan, pulling away and dabbing at his lip, "you made it bleed this time."

"Man up and c'mere," Jade would say, ripping off her shirt and tugging him back to her.

And what could Beck say? He liked kissing the girl - and sometimes her lips would taste like peppermint and limes because she liked watching his face screw up.

**.^.**

Those eyes - God, they were like chocolate storm clouds drowning her in the midst of chocolate tears and chocolate rivers and _she's going under_.

Jade remembered the way he used to look at her in the hallway, the way those dark eyes dared her to come closer. They weren't together then but now she knew to tell him that he was acting like a hussy and to look away before she duck taped his eyelids closed.

When Beck set his eyes on her those eyes weren't so light anymore and were - dare she think - sexy. Hands would loop around her waist and lips would nip at her cheek, neck, collarbone and she would look into those dark eyes like their were her _savior_.

When he first kissed her in the hallway at school those eyes turned a pleasant shade of almond and whenever they fought his irises darkened to resemble storm clouds once more. It invigorated Jade to see the anger in Beck's eyes because it made her feel like she was falling - she didn't fall, only with Beck, and he _tripped her on purpose_ - and reminded her that his arms were there to catch her.

But sometimes - just once in awhile - he would look at Vega with those almond eyes and fluttering black lashes and Jade would wonder -

- wonder if maybepossibly she _wouldn't always be good enough for him_.

**.^.**

"Relationships never work out," said Sikowitz in one of his _'coconut vision'_ moments, "unless you study the other person to figure out what makes them so lovable."

Robby brightened immediately, because _hello_, he was deserving of love too.

"Please, dummy," said Rex. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even a dude."

"_Rex_," whined Robby, flushing bright red.

Tori and Andre locked gazes and under the table their pinky fingers linked - what do you know, it was elementary school romance all over again.

Cat thought of rainbows and giggled to herself, knowing that one day she would discover a magic unicorn that would take her to her Prince Charming.

"Please," Jade scoffed, "talk about a waste of time. I don't do studying."

Beck patted his girlfriend's knee, "I pity your future husband."

Jade glared at him but froze just a little bit - not enough so anyone could see, of course - as she met those almond colored eyes, those fluttering lashes, and those fingers hooked into his belt loops.

(Maybe, sometimes, studying was worth it -

- _only for him_.)

**.^.**

**-fin**


End file.
